Ribbon no Kishi The Musical
Ribbon no Kishi The Musical (リボンの騎士　ザ・ミュージカル) is a musical based on the manga Ribbon no Kishi by Tezuka Osamu featuring Morning Musume, v-u-den, Abe Natsumi, Matsuura Aya, and Tsuji Nozomi. The musical ran from August 1 through 27, 2006, at the Shinjuku Koma Theater. A three-disc DVD set was released on November 29, 2006. The DVD also includes special footage of the graduation ceremony of Ogawa Makoto, and other bonus footage. The DVD ranked at #2 and sold 14,287 copies total. Cast promoting musical]] The roles of Prince Franz and Jailer Pierre were triple cast and performed in rotation. Ensemble members performed different characters between acts. ;From Morning Musume *Yoshizawa Hitomi as Minister (大臣) *Takahashi Ai as Sapphire (サファイア) (lead role) *Ogawa Makoto as Baron Nylon (家臣ナイロン) *Niigaki Risa as Lady''Act I (淑女) / ''Knight Nouveau''Act II (騎士ヌーヴォー) *Fujimoto Miki as ''Witch Hecate (魔女へケート) *Kamei Eri as Lady''Act I (淑女) / ''Knight Torteau''Act II (騎士トルテュ) *Michishige Sayumi as ''Lady''Act I (淑女) / ''Talent Scout Rue''Act II (タレント・スカウト リュー) *Tanaka Reina as ''Lady''Act I (淑女) / ''Talent Scout Rizière''Act II (タレント・スカウト リジィエ) *Kusumi Koharu as ''Minister's Son (大臣の息子) ;From v-u-den *Ishikawa Rika as Prince Franz (フランツ王子) (lead role) / Jailer Pierre''Act II (牢番ピエール) *Miyoshi Erika as ''Imperial Guard''Act I (近衛兵) / ''Lady''Act I (淑女) / ''Jailer Pierre''Act II / ''Jailer Trois''Act II (牢番トロワ) *Okada Yui as ''Imperial Guard''Act I (近衛兵) / ''Lady''Act I (淑女) / ''Jailer Colline''Act II (牢番コリン) ;From Hello! Project *Abe Natsumi as ''Prince Franz (lead role) *Tsuji Nozomi as Jailer Pierre''Act II *Matsuura Aya as ''Prince Franz (lead role) ;From Takarazuka Revue *Ebira Kaoru as King (王) and God (神さま) *Marcia as Queen (王妃) DVD Tracklist ;Act 1 #Tenjoukai (天上界; Heaven) #Kyuuden no Okuniwa (宮殿の奥庭; Inner Garden of the Palace) #Kyuuden no Rouka (宮殿の廊下; Corridor of the Palace) #Machi no Hiroba (町の広場; Town Plaza) #Kyuuden no Rouka (宮殿の廊下; Corridor of the Palace) #Kyuuden (宮殿; Palace) #Rougoku (牢獄; Jail) #Yoru no Kurayami (夜の暗闇; The Dark of Night) #Kyuuden no Rouka (宮殿の廊下; Corridor of the Palace) #Kyuuden (Shukuten) (宮殿（祝典）; Palace (Celebration)) ;Act 2 #Kangoku (監獄; Prison) #Goldland Jinei (ゴールドランド陣営; Goldland Camp) #Kyuuden (宮殿; Palace) #Arashi (嵐; Storm) #Inaka (田舎; Countryside) #Kyuuden (宮殿; Palace) #Epilogue (エピローグ) #♪ "LOVE Machine" (LOVEマシーン) (Morning Musume) #♪ "Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan" (Ambitious! 野心的でいいじゃん) (Morning Musume) #♪ "Watashi ga Tsuiteru." (わたしがついてる。) (Morning Musume) #♪ "Aozora ga Itsumademo Tsuzuku You na Mirai de Are!" (青空がいつまでも続くような未来であれ!) (Morning Musume) #♪ "Ajisai Ai Ai Monogatari" (紫陽花アイ愛物語) (v-u-den) #♪ "Mystery of Life" ;Extra Footage during her graduation ceremony]] #Curtain Call ~Ogawa Makoto Sotsugyou Ceremony~ (カーテンコール ~小川麻琴卒業セレモニー~; Ogawa Makoto Graduation Ceremony) #♪ "The Stress" (ザ・ストレス) (Abe Natsumi) #♪ "Mystery of Life" (Abe Natsumi Ver.) #Curtain Call (Abe Natsumi Ver.) (カーテンコール) #♪ "KoiING" (恋ING) (Tsuji Nozomi) #♪ "Mystery of Life" (Tsuji Nozomi Ver.) #Curtain Call (Tsuji Nozomi Ver.) #♪ "Suna wo Kamu You ni... NAMIDA" (砂を噛むように…NAMIDA) (Matsuura Aya) #♪ "Mystery of Life" (Matsuura Aya Ver.) #Curtain Call (Matsuura Aya Ver.) #Making of (メイキング映像) CD }}"Ribbon no Kishi The Musical" Song Selection (「リボンの騎士 ザ・ミュージカル」ソング・セレクション) was a soundtrack album that was released on July 26, 2006, in Regular and Limited Editions. It sold 7,465 copies. Tracklist #Mystery of Life (Yoshizawa Hitomi, Takahashi Ai, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa, Fujimoto Miki, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Kusumi Koharu, Ishikawa Rika, Miyoshi Erika, Okada Yui) #GOD (Ebira Kaoru) #Furarafura (フララフラ) (Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Miyoshi Erika, Okada Yui) #Anata ni Aitai (あなたに会いたい) (Ishikawa Rika) #Daijin no Negai ~ Majo (大臣の願い ～ 魔女) (Yoshizawa Hitomi, Fujimoto Miki) #Ribbon no Kishi (リボンの騎士) (Takahashi Ai) #Rouban (牢番) (Ishikawa Rika, Miyoshi Erika, Okada Yui) #Tatakai no Toki (戦いのとき) (Ishikawa Rika, Niigaki Risa, Kamei Eri) #Scout (スカウト) (Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Ogawa Makoto, Kusumi Koharu) #Sousou (葬送) (Fujimoto Miki, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Takahashi Ai, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Kusumi Koharu, Tsuji Nozomi) #Daidanen (大団円) (Yoshizawa Hitomi, Takahashi Ai, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa, Fujimoto Miki, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Kusumi Koharu, Ishikawa Rika, Miyoshi Erika, Okada Yui) #Anata ni Aitai (あなたに会いたい) (Abe Natsumi) #Anata ni Aitai (Matsuura Aya) Photo Cards HY--RibonnoKishi.jpg|Yoshizawa Hitomi AT-RibonnoKishi.jpg|Takahashi Ai MO--RibonnoKishi.jpg|Ogawa Makoto RN-RibonnoKishi.jpg|Niigaki Risa MF-RibonnoKishi.jpg|Fujimoto Miki EK--RibonnoKishi.jpg|Kamei Eri SM-RibonnoKishi.jpg|Michishige Sayumi RT-RibonnoKishi.jpg|Tanaka Reina KK-RibonnoKishi.jpg|Kusumi Koharu RI-RibonnoKishi.jpg|Ishikawa Rika YO-RibonnoKishi.jpg|Okada Yui NT-RibonnoKishi.jpg|Tsuji Nozomi NA-RibonnoKishi.jpg|Abe Natsumi Gallery 18615.jpg|Yoshizawa Hitomi 10313.jpg|Takahashi Ai 29951.jpg|Ogawa Makoto 96579.jpg|Niigaki Risa 30621.jpg|Fujimoto Miki 14682.jpg|Kamei Eri 93849.jpg|Michishige Sayumi 3re Ri.jpg|Tanaka Reina 85935.jpg|Kusumi Koharu 91092.jpg|Ishikawa Rika 61703.jpg|Miyoshi Erika 51415.jpg|Okada Yui 50388.jpg|Tsuji Nozomi 49683.jpg|Abe Natsumi 20288.jpg|Matsuura Aya Trivia *The character names in Act II are derived from kanji in the surnames of their respective performers: **Trois, played by Miyoshi Erika, is French for "three" (三). **Colline, played by Okada Yui, is French for "hill" (岡). **Nouveau, played by Niigaki Risa, is French for "new" (新). **Torteau, played by Kamei Eri, is French for "turtle" (亀). **Rue, played by Michishige Sayumi, is French for "road" (道). **Rizière, played by Tanaka Reina, is French for "rice field" (田). External Links *Discography: **DVD: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS (archived) **CD: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS *Japanese Wikipedia Category:1st Generation Category:4th Generation Category:5th Generation Category:6th Generation Category:7th Generation Category:2006 DVDs Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:Tsuji Nozomi Category:Abe Natsumi Category:Matsuura Aya Category:V-u-den Category:Morning Musume Category:1st Generation Albums In Category:4th Generation Albums In Category:5th Generation Albums In Category:6th Generation Albums In Category:7th Generation Albums In Category:2006 Albums Category:Morning Musume Albums Category:2006 Musicals